No Matter What Happens, Let Your Love Be Strong
by XxTheRuffianHadesxX
Summary: GrimmjowXOC, some language, but if you know Grimmjow it's nothing you're not used too. For BabySnatcher808. Happy Birthday.


**A/N: Happy Birfday, Kitsune! (It is indeed BabySnatcher808's birthday today. Having fun on your journey further into womanhood, Kitty-Chan? Of course you are. Teenagedom's a peach.) Enough with casualties, whatever that means. I feel so out of place when I'm writing a fic for Kitty. Like I'm sailing into uncharted waters. Hm. Anywho, this is a songfic, if you slept through the summary, to "Let Your Love Be Strong" by Switchfoot. Alright. Enough of my rambling. Onto the OOC fic! (Would it really be a fic from me if the characters *weren't* out of character? I don't think so...)**

_In this world of news, I've found nothing new  
__I've found nothing pure  
Maybe I'm just idealistic to assume that truth  
Could be fact and form  
That love could be a verb  
Maybe I'm just a little misinformed_

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez tore through the atmosphere of the human world, his eyes scanning the terrain of hundreds of feet below him. Whenever he needed an excuse to get out of Hueco Mundo to clear his head, he used 'Finding Ichigo Kurosaki'. So that's what he was doing. Running through the Human World, miles and miles away from that menace of a Soul Reaper so no one in that area could pick up his spiritual pressure to speak of, acting as if he was actually looking for that orange-haired waste of space while he was actually just...thinking. Thinking about an Arrancar that he'd seen previously that day.  
Thinking about Kitsune. He could still see her face in the back of his mind. Her well-meaning ice blue eyes as she stood before him, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders as she looked up into his eyes.  
The very image of beauty. Grimmjow scowled at the ground. He was turning into a big softie. That's what she was doing to him. Damn Kitsune.  
Of course he couldn't stay angry. No matter how much his stony composure willed it, he could not stay upset at Kitty how he felt about her. She couldn't help how he felt.  
_Whatever. It's her own fault for being so damn hot, anyway._

"You shouldn't think like that, Grimmy-Chan." A voice rang from his right. Grimmjow stopped running immediately and whirled to face the Arrancar at his side, his senses clicking into Defence Mode immediately. Machi held up her gloved hands in submission, grinning. "Easy there, killer. I came on Kitsune's orders. And besides--"

"Why'd you say that?" Grimmjow demanded angrily.

"Say wha-? Oh...that you shouldn't think about Kitty that way? Because you shouldn't." Machi shrugged.

"But how the Hell did you know what I was thinking about?" Grimmjow clenched his fists.

"Calm down." Machi ordered. Grimmjow stiffened and huffed. He hated it when this piece of garbage ordered him around. She was almost as bad as her freakin' fruit of a love interest, Luppi. Almost. "And Puh-lease, Grimmy-Chan. I know what you come here for. You come to the human world as an excuse to think about _her_. Ya know." Machi waved an arm around dramatically. "Kitty-Sune. And your face was all red, like you were thinking about something you shouldn't have been." Machi grinned.

"Dammit, shut up. And stop calling me that." The blue-haired man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck briefly before turning his attention to Arrancar Number 11 again. "So Aizen sent you?"

"Nah. Kitty did. 'Course, Ai-Sama gave me permission, but Kitty thought I should be the one to fetch you." Machi examined her nails before glancing into the portal to Hueco Mundo behind her. "So, Grimmy-Chan--" Grimmjow sighed loudly, "--are you coming or what?"

"Fine, whatever." The male Arrancar pushed past Machi, literally walking on air, to the portal.

_As the dead moon rises,  
__And the freeways sigh,  
Let the trains watch over the tides and the mist  
Spinning circles in our skies tonight  
Let the trucks roll in from Los Angeles  
Maybe our stars are unanimously tired_

The two walked through Las Noches, an unlikely pair. Light from the ghostly moon made Grimmjow's exposed chest somewhat glow as he followed Machi, whose brown hair was tied back behind her. The man rubbed the side of his jaw that wasn't occupied by mask and sighed.

"Come on, Grimmy-Chan--" ("Stop calling me that!!") "--we don't want to keep Kitty-Sune waiting, do we?" Machi asked, a smirk on her face.

"Shut the Hell up." Grimmjow said. "You're so annoying. And stop with that dopey grin." He put his arms behind his head, anticipation flooding his mind. They made their way to Kitty's room, where Machi stopped briefly to knock, before throwing the door open and gesturing for Grimmjow to enter. "Don't have too much fun, now..." Machi whispered as he passed her. He flipped her the bird and Machi rolled her eyes, her smug grin never fading.  
Grimmjow stopped once he was in the room. He didn't turn as he heard the door creak closed behind him, compliments of Machi. Kitty stood by the window, her features illuminated buy the moon with ease. He could see it all perfectly, even across the room...Her unkempt blonde hair, her captivating pure blue eyes, what was left of her Hollow Mask, which was on the left side of her face....he could see all this with perfect clarity and she wasn't even looking at him. When she did turn to face him, though, Grimmjow's face burned and he cursed his weakness.

"Grimm-San...what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Nothin'." The man pulled at his upturned collar and glared at the ground. "Why'd you want me here?"

"That _is_ why I wanted you here. I wanted to know what's been up with you lately." There was about as much curiousity in her voice as concern.

"What do you care, anyway, woman?" He asked, narrowing his light blue eyes.

"Don't ask why, dumbass. Just answer my question. Isn't that hard, is it?" Her eyes flashed as she walked towards him.

"It's nothing! Damn! Will you stop at nothing to pester me about this every second you get?" He asked, words spilling from his mouth before he knew when to stop them.

_The Hell are you doing, idiot?_ He screamed at himself internally. Kitsune closed her eyes for a while and just stood there, her silence piercing the Espada like daggers.

"Sorry I'm concerned, Grimmjow. Sorry I was worried about you. I should've known better, right?"

"Listen, it's...I'm just..." Grimmjow sighed. "I want to get that worthless Soul Reaper back, bad, and--"

"That's not it. I can tell that's not it. You've been leaving Hueco Mundo too much lately too be after him. What's got your ball of yarn in a knot, Kitty-Grimm-Kun?" Kitsune gave a weak smile, and Grimmjow looked up at her. He couldn't get shitty with her, no matter what cat remarks she made at him. If it was Machi who'd said something along the lines of that, though, she'd get her tongue ripped out. He was sure of that.

_Let your love be strong, and I don't care what goes down  
Let your love be strong enough to weather through the thunder cloud  
Fury and thunder clap like stealing the fire from your eyes  
All of my world hanging on your love_

_Oh, What the hell._ Grimmjow sighed. It felt like Kitsune was staring right through him. Like she could tell what he was so close to admitting. She searched the man's face for a clue of why he was so silent. She took a step closer. Grimmjow looked conflicted as he stared at the ground, but then he opened his mouth.

"Listen up, okay? I...I don't want to have to say this more than I have to." He was sure his face was scarlet by now. Could he even blush if he was an Arrancar? Oh well. He was doing it, whether it was possible or not. "I...I think I might love you." It was as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He didn't have to keep the big secret anymore.

"You think?" Kitty frowned. "Either you are or you aren't. I don't think there's a 'might'."

"Alright, fine! Damn...I love you, okay? There. Will you leave alone the pestering about how I act now?" Kitty grinned in spite of herself.

"Oi, what's that stupid look for? Listen, don't tell anyone, or..." Grimmjow couldn't think of a genuine threat he could issue her. But he didn't need to. He acted on impulse, stepping forward and gingerly taking the right side of her face, which wasn't consumed by hollow mask remains. The kiss that followed was probably the most heartfelt and sincere thing he had ever participated in. It was all taken in now...her taste as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging her to open her mouth even the slightest bit...Her mildly sweet smell as he inhaled deeply...and the soft flesh beneath his fingers as he ran his surprisingly gentle fingertips over her bared arms. He wasn't rough like Kitty thought he'd be, which wasn't nessicarily a bad thing. At all.

_Let the wars begin, let my strength wear thin  
Let my fingers crack, let my world fall apart  
Train the monkeys on my back to fight  
Let it start tonight  
When my world explodes, when my stars touch the ground  
Falling down like broken satellites_

_Let your love be strong, and I don't care what goes down  
Let your love be strong enough to weather through the thunder cloud  
Fury and thunder clap like stealing the fire from your skies  
All that I am hanging on,  
And all of my world resting on your love_

"I love you too, Grimm-Kun." Kitty spoke quietly as they pulled away, meeting his eyes. "No matter what happens...I love you." Grimmjow was thinking he had become addicted to her as he held the girl in his arms as he kissed her again and was filled with the new sensation of compassion. He'd keep her words in his mind forever.  
_No matter what happens...I love you._

**A/N: Gah. I feel like this is crap. But I'm throwing it out there anyway cuz I said I would. I'm sorry it was so OOC on both their parts. But what can a girl do? *shrugs* Happy B-Day again, oh cousin-of-mine. Pip pip cheerio. *tips Watari hat***


End file.
